The present invention relates to seating which is capable of eliminating or reducing the spread of fire. In particular, the present invention relates to public seating, such as that which is used in arenas, auditoriums, theaters and stadiums, or on public transportation, such as trains, boats, aircraft and buses, and in seating used in public waiting areas.
In general, it is necessary to include at least some flammable material in a seating device. Such material may be padding, upholstery, or the structural components of the seating device, such as high density polyethylene. It can be expected that in most public seating situations, substantial amounts of rubbish will accumulate underneath the seating devices. As spectators or riders proceed to and from their seats, trash is kicked or tossed out of the path of the spectator to areas immediately beneath the seats. The rubbish which accumulates in such areas is generally flammable material, such as paper, polystyrene and the like. Because large amounts of such rubbish can accumulate, there is a substantial need for precautionary measures in the event that this material is ignited, either by accident, for example, from smoking materials, or intentionally.
One approach to this problem has been to construct the seating devices from material which resists burning. However, making a comfortable seat from non-flammable materials is not practical. Whether the seat is made of metal, wood, fiberglass or plastic, a substantial amount of flammable material is generally required.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a seating component which reduces the spread of or extinguishes fires.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fire-resistant seating component which is capable of retarding or extinguishing a fire before ignition of the seating component itself.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a seating component which has the capability of retarding or extinguishing a fire prior to substantial damage to the seating component.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a seating system which substantially increases the likelihood that spectators or occupants can escape a fire without injury.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved with a first embodiment in which a seating component comprising at least one generally hollow component within which is enclosed a generally non-flammable, flowable substance, either granular or liquid. At least one initially closed passageway is capable of opening to allow egress of the nonflammable, flowable material. The openable passageway may be a series of discrete holes sealed with a material with a melting point lower than that of the surrounding seating material. Alternatively, the openable passageway may be a thinned section integrally molded into the enclosure carrying the fire-retarding material. If a fire starts underneath the seating component of the present invention, the openable passageway will open prior to ignition of the surrounding seating material, and the fire will be at least retarded, and in most cases extinguished completely, by the flow of the fire-extinguishing material.
In a second embodiment of the present invention, fire is prevented from spreading by the placement of an initially flowable non-flammable fire-extinguishing or fire-resistant material which conforms to the contour of the inside of a hollow portion of a seating component. Such material may be of a type which hardens or which remains flowable. The spread of fire is restricted because the material prevents the flow of heated air, including oxygen, to at least one side of the seating component's structure, and because such materials will absorb significant amounts of heat, further reducing the tendency of the seating component to burn. It should be noted that either the seat only, or the back only, or the seat and back both may be provided with the fire-extinguishing or nonflammable material. One example of the second embodiment is one in which a hardenable or settable material is placed within the hollow portion of a seating component. Alternatively, a combination of water and a super absorbent polymer can be placed into a seating component.